Unseen
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: A collections of stories and drabbles focused on my other stories.
1. My last breath

**Okay so this is where all the useless storied are and this is how I'm going to set it up.**

**_I will set it before, after, or during the Movie, Riders of Berk, or Defenders of Berk._**

**_I will give you the main idea i'm trying to put in your head._**

**_I will give you my A/N._**

**_I will give you the name._**

**Set before Defenders of Berk**

**The main idea: Dagur comes to Berk and "apparently" gets Hiccup into a accident and supposedly "kills" him. Stoick is going to be executed and Berk is held hostage. **

**The A/N above doesn't count as a A/N... This is something I thought of just never really liked enough to make a full story.**

**My Last Breath**

* * *

Stoick was on his knees in front of Dagur. "You're going to die like Hiccup Stoick." He laughed. He held his sword above his head and started to bring it down Stoick closed his eyes expecting it to be over.

"No!" Yelled a voice. Stoick opened his eyes and saw a hooded figure standing in front of him blocking Dagurs sword with his own.

"Who are you and what right do you have to stop me in the middle of the execution?" The figure pushed Dagur out of the way and pulled off his hood. "I have all the right in the world to stop you from killing my father."

"Hiccup! What are you doing here!?" Said Stoick his eyes widening as he saw Hiccup turn his back on Dagur.

"Hiccup behind you!" Yelled Stoick,

Hioccup turned around just in time to block the swing Dagur had swung. "Now Now Now Dagur that's not the way to attack." Tisked Hiccup swinging might-ally. Dagur ducked in time to miss being headless.

He rammed into Hiccup and Hiccup stumbled backwards falling on his rear end. Dagur grabbed his knife and right before he could plant it into Hiccup's heart, Hiccup used his sword to cut Dagurs hand. The blade left a deep wound and Dagur howled in pain. He dropped his sword and knife and he cradled his hand. Hiccup to the handle of his sword and hit Dagur in the eye making him fall over in pain.

While Dagur was on the ground moaning in pain Hiccup went over to his father. "Hiccup how did you survive?" Asked Stoick.

"Did you really think I could be killed that easily dad?" Asked Hiccup taking his dagger and cutting Stoick loose from the bonds holding him down.

Once his father had been freed they started off towards the village. "Oh no you don't!"Yelled Dagur leaping on Hiccup and bringing him down. Hiccup screamed in anger as the lunatic brought him down. Dagur then pinned him to the ground and raised his knife right above Hiccip's chest. Hiccup struggled to get up but when Dagur changed the position of where the blade was going he screamed in pain.

Dagur had brought the blade down on Hiccup's left hand.

Quickly Stoick knocked Dagur off his son and with a kick to the head had knocked the young chief out cold. He bent down by Hiccup and seeing his son curled up in a ball his left hand still impaled with the knife he instantly felt tears start to gather in his eyes. "Come on Hiccup stay with me." Gasped Stoick not sure of what to do. Hiccup's pain filled eyes met Stoick's sorrow filled ones and he screamed as he tried to get up.

"Pl-Please…F-finish it! Finish it!" Screamed Hiccup as he struggled to keep his tears at bay.

"Shh… it will be okay." Shushed Stoick gently petting Hiccup's head trying to calm his son down.

"Please dad…ju-just..End this." Whimpered Hiccup.

"Hiccup just…calm down it'll be alright." Managed Stoick through the tears now falling down his face. Hiccup looked at Stoick through fading green eyes and moaned painfully. Stoick caught onto his message and gripped then hilt of the knife. He pulled it out quickly and then tore off a piece of his tunic to wrap around Hiccup's bleeding hand.

Once he was down he picked his son's limp body up and carried him out of the building. He made his way into the forest and as soon as he was able to find a cave he ducked inside and went as far as the cave extended.

Once he got to the back of the cave he set Hiccup down and fell to his knees as the young dragon rider stayed limp. "Hiccup?" Asked Stoick shaking Hiccup's arm gently. The boy opened his eyes a crack and smiled at Stoick his eyes betraying his pain. "Where's Toothless?" Asked Stoick his mind instantly going to the dragon.

"Hiding." Replied Hiccup his voice raspy. Stoick nodded and in a unimaginable urge he picked his son up and cried while hugging his boy. Hiccup's small lanky arms did their best to wrap around Stoick's neck but as soon as Hiccup flexed his left hand he screamed in pain. Stoick pulled him away and looked into his eyes. Hiccup was now crying and as tears poured out of his eyes he moaned painfully.

"It's okay…you'll be okay." Stated Stoick rocking Hiccup gently.

"Dad." Whimpered Hiccup. "It hurts."

"I know I know. But as you did for me I will give up my last breath to save you." Said Stoick as he gently stroked Hiccups soft shaggy bangs.


	2. Good Morning

**During LtLbL (Its not going with the movie theme but Hiccup has already defeated the red death so I guess it's after the movie IDK.)**

**Main idea: This takes place during my Losing the Light by Lies story. Beginning of the story.**

**This is going to be and arc of the first few chapters of LtLbL in Stoicks POV. Each chapter is going to be pretty short so sorry about that.**

**Good morning **

* * *

I heard the sound of a Night Fury outside of my home and I waited silently. Then I heard it screech when it got hit with the bola and a, human scream? Did it take down a Viking…or was did it have a rider? I drew my mind away from it and went to sit back down in my chair.

I heard the yelling of the Vikings running over to where the Night Fury was and I also heard the yells of confusion.

"What's happening?" I asked myself quietly hating the silence in the home. There used to be three people here.

Me, my wife, and my son.

My wife went lost out in sea and my son…

I had to give him up.

I had lost a bet (For the first time) and my son all in the same night. Nobody talked to me for a few days mourning the loss of my son but they soon became active with all the dragons. Actually dragon attacks are quiet rare now that we train them but it still does need some time to get used the wild beasts.

I jumped up when I heard the sound of the Night Fury again. What was it doing? Was it set on destroying the village.

_'BOOM'_

Smoke filled my senses as fire started to engulf the house I ran out of the door before it had a chance to burn me and I saw a black dragon zoomed away destroying other buildings.

"Quickly smother the flames!" I ordered.

Good morning Berk.


	3. Black Rose

**Set after During Berk and Dragons so after the move.**

**The main idea: ****Just a little story in from chapter 27 in Berk and Dragons**

**This is a Story that Hiccup supposedly wrote in Berk and Dragons. (Of course I wrote it!)**

* * *

Once there was a young boy, no older than fifteen.

He was a Viking by heart a dragon by soul. All he ever wanted to do was fly in the skies with the gigantic dragons. But his father was a chief and wouldn't allow it and tried to kill off all the dragons.

So one day the boy found a sleek black dragon and trained it. He gave it a name and a purpose in life, to protect him. The dragon flew him were ever he wanted and even when it was snowing outside or there was a thunderstorm you would still see them on the air doing tricks.

One day the boy was banished from his tribe for keeping the dragon. He flew away that very night, in the thunderstorm with his dragon he flew.

Tears in his eyes he flew.

Flying towards the horizon….

He flew.

One day word reached the boy that his old father was ill and wanted to see him once again. The boy hopeful to make his father be pleased with him for once in his life went back to his tribe. When the tribe saw him they attacked.

It had been a trap.

He was not loved.

He was feared!

The boy now seventeen fought back bravely but when the chief harmed his sleek black dragon the boy drop his weapons and ran over to his dragon. The dragon looked at him his marvelous green eyes looked at him one last time as he took in a raspy breath before closing his eyes and growing cold.

The boy sat there crying to Valhalla, screaming his dragons name as he did so. "How could you!"Yelled the boy to his once perfect father.

The father did nothing but stare at the broken boy. The young lad then stood up and pulled out a dagger and maddened by his grief shoved the blade into his chest. Once he pulled the blade out, he screamed and fell against the dragon, looking up into his father's eyes.

"You kill him, I kill myself." The boy rasped laying his head on the dragon's bloodstained neck. His right arm was wrapped around the dragon's neck while his left hand was settled by the stabbed skin over the heart.

He died there where he belonged.

Next to his dragon.

Bleeding from a wound over their hearts.

A Viking in the throng of people then said "A real Viking by heart. A true dragon by soul."

They sent both of them off to sea, a beautiful black rose in the boy's hands and one in the dragon's paws. One would say a black rose would be bad luck but not for these two. The black rose symbolized five things…

Freedom.

Independence.

Uniqueness.

Caring.

And broken love.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Miss Him?

**After Happy NightmareNight Hiccup**

**Main Idea: So after the whole wild adventure that happened in HNH, Night has been laying low for awhile. But when a random training day comes along, he's ready to show everybody he's still here.**

**A while ago someone asked for little stories for HNH. I'm right now writing the sequel for it. The name is a Twist in the Tale. But anyways... If you haven't read Happy NightmareNight Hiccup then please do...It's not the best but it will help you understand alot of these kind of drabbles. **

**P.S. this is stupid! Just a warning.**

**Miss Him?**

* * *

"Okay kids. I want some volunteers to step up here." Said Gobber.

"Why?"Asked Hiccup.

"Because I said so." Stated Gobber. No one volunteered for they didn't know what they were volunteering for.

"Okay fine. Hiccup, Snotlout you two get up here." Growled Gobber.

"What are we doing?" Asked Snotlout.

"First Snotlout your going to insult Hiccup for as long as it takes to get him mad." Said Gobber.

"Wow um…okay." Said Hiccup.

"Then Hiccup once your insulted than you attack." Said Gobber.

"I don't think that's fair." Said Hiccup.

"I don't care, begin." Said Gobber. Snotlout smiled and started throwing insults and Hiccup but didn't give any reaction to him.

_"Night? You there?" _Thought Hiccup.

**"Here." **Growled Night.

_"Sorry for bothering you just wanted to see how you were doing." _Stated Hiccup.

**"I'm fine. Though this kids insults are driving me insane." **Stated Night.

_"I've learned to block him out." _Said Hiccup.

**"Can I please just give him one good scare." **Begged Night.

_"No we can't let anyone know your still here, we need to make sure that this whole thing can be used if we're really attacked." _Said Hiccup.

**"Fine." **Whined Night.

"Butt elf. Son of Loki. One leg. Oops. Sorry Gobber." Listed Snotlout earning a grunt at the last one.

"Gobber you might as well give up. I brush off insults quite easily." Stated Hiccup. Gobber was about to reply but Snotlout then said something that Hiccup despised.

"Dragon conquer."

Hiccup seemed to see red just then. "Don't call me that!" Growled Hiccup.

"What? Dragon conquer? Dragon conquer, dragon conquer!" Cheers Snotlout.

_"Night don't even..."_

**"To late." **

Hiccup pounced on Snotlout and instantly started transforming. The sound of clothe ripping filled the air as Hiccup's vest showed two budges. In a swift easy motion two black wings popped out of the vest the membrane tearing through his tunic and fur vest.

His ears shifted to form Night Fury ears on the side of his head and a tail ripped out of the fabric surrounding Hiccup's lower back. His fingernails blackened and he dug the tips gently into Snotlout's shoulders. Scales appeared around his eyes and all over his body as he bared his sharpened teeth threateningly in front of Snotlout's face. His pupils dilated to slits and his irises brightening.

_"Night." _Whined Hiccup as the demonic Night Fury took control.

**"Leave me alone!" **Hissed Night and more clothe tearing filled the air as talons broke through Hiccup's fur boots.

_"Damn Night. Now you've done it." _Said Hiccup annoyed.

Snotlout nodded and when Night flapped off of him, he stood up and ran behind Gobber. Night landed and as he did he smiled happily at the teens watching showing pure white dragon teeth.

**"Hi."**


	5. Baby Hiccup and Fiddlesticks the Cat

**After Happy Nightmarenight Hiccup!**

**Main idea: Stoick has a flash back of the first time Hiccup transformed.**

**So Hiccup's transformations began when he was a baby. I just wanted to add some Hiccup/Stoick Father/Dragonic Son feels. XD I added some book references too...just a animal really. Hiccup is wearing a small green night shirt. I really didn't like the getup he was in, in the second movie when Valka was telling him the story of how she got taken away. So I decided to throw him into something like what he usually wears in here. Enjoy.**

**Baby Hiccup and Fiddlesticks the Cat**

* * *

Stoick looked at his sleeping son and sighed tiredly as the last of his white skin disappeared and was replaced with his normal tan. He remembered when Hiccup was just an infant and his first transformation. The Nightmarenight right after Valka was taken had been the most terrifying for Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch, Berk's most fearless warriors.

121212121212121212

It had been a stormy day and around eleven A.M., and Stoick and Gobber had been sitting at the kitchen table while little baby Hiccup slept in his crib in his room. Stoick and Gobber were having a drink to wake them in the early morning and then they heard Hiccup start to cry as if in pain.

Stoick had instantly ran upstairs with Gobber following him. When they got there the crying had stopped and was replaced with happy baby cooing. But the only problem was that there was no baby. Stoick looked around for his son but it was Gobber who tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at the ceiling as he stared at something that astonished and frightened him.

Stoick looked and gasped at the sight of Hiccup on the rafters above. Which, by the way, were too high up for even Stoick to reach.

"Hiccup!" gasped Stoick shocked. The little boy cooed happily.

"Come down lad." Gobber said carefully. Hiccup crawled on the rafter he was on and as he crawled the adults below followed in his tracks waiting for when he fell.

And he did fall.

Just not for long.

When he fell Stoick was right underneath him but the boy laughed and spread small black wings out from his tiny green shirt(Not what he was wearing in the 2nd movie when he was a baby) and they flapped a few times just enough to have Hiccup hover above his father tantalizingly. "What the 'ell" Whispered Gobber. But that was when he and Stoick noticed a small dragon tail poking out from underneath his shirt and small dragon ears on Hiccup's head as well as the wings.

"Hiccup come down now." Whispered Stoick his voice lost to him. The baby flapped his wings a couple more times and dropped down into his father's arms. He giggled and grabbed a fistful of his father's beard with one of his tiny fist that now had tiny sharp black nails.

"Stoick look at his face." Said Gobber his voice almost disappearing in mid sentence. Stoick looked up from he's son's wings to his face and gasped. His son's eyes were still full of wonder and happiness but those eyes couldn't be his son's. They were too dragon like to be his son's too…too…too non human.

Hiccup's wide eyes were surrounded with black scales and his hair had spots of black in random places, his ear plates twitched happily as he yawned and showed four pointed fangs that went were his cainines should go when they grew in.

"Gobber take him." Said Stoick. Gobber obeyed and pulled baby Hiccup off his father and held him out as if he was a poisonous snake. Stoick looked at him and spotted something on his arm. He took the child's arm in his hand and turned it over to see the strike class mark burned into his flesh.

"Gobber look at his arm." Whispered Stoick shocked.

"Do you know what this means?" Asked Gobber handing the child back to his father. Baby Hiccup curled up in his father's arms. His wings folded along his small body and tail trailing over Stoick's arm and towards the ground.

"What does this mean?" Asked Stoick.

"You're going to get lots of grey hairs for the one." Smiled Gobber. Stoick reached out his free hand and smacked Gobber in the back of the head.

"This is not a laughing matter Gobber!" Began Stoick. Just then Hiccup let out a tired coo and one of his ears twitched as he fell asleep. Stoick looked down at his son sadly.

"I hope he's always like this."

1212121212121212

All of a sudden he was back to the present when Hiccup moaned and opened his eyes a crack to peak out at his father. "Dad…" Began Hiccup but then he moaned as pain raced into his head.

"Yes?" Stoick said.

"I wonder why the transformation was so bad this time." Said Hiccup after the pain receded a bit.

"My guess is as good as yours Hiccup." Said Stoick.

"It's always been like that but never has it taken me to flying so high into the air and…wait that's why." Said Hiccup.

"What?" Asked Stoick.

"Usually I'm in the cellar and the ceiling isn't very high there also I'm usually in chains so I can't fly up at all. I think it was just because I was so high up something must have triggered a reaction and that's why it was worse." Said Hiccup.

"I'm sorry Hiccup for chaining you up." Said Stoick.

"It's just that you would go into a craze when you were mad and tried to attack anyone and anything. You tried to eat Fiddlesticks once…you were hungry and we didn't have any fish…He almost died of fright that night. Took Gobber and me three hours just to get him back on the ground." Said Stoick just as the cat walked in and jumped on Hiccup's bed purring loudly.

"No wonder he ran into your room months after that night." Said Hiccup petting Fiddlesticks on the head.

"I think it's time for you to get back to sleep Hiccup." Said Stoick running his fingers through Hiccup's hair. Hiccup nodded and layed his head on his pillow. Fiddlesticks snuggled into his side and Hiccup put his arm around the furball and smiled.

"Night dad." Whispered Hiccup.

"Night son." Replied Stoick laying a kiss on his forehead before he walked out of the room. He closed the door and stood there listening to Hiccup's slow breaths then...

"Sorry Fiddlesticks for trying to eat you when I was younger." Said Hiccup and Fiddlesticks meowed.

* * *

**Fiddlesticks in the animal I mentioned in the beginning. **


	6. A Stormy Transformation (Part 1)

**Happens After Happy Nightmarenight Hiccup Before A Twist in the Tale**

**Main idea: Toothless's first time seeing Hiccup's transformation is really something different.**

**You guys are amazing well most of you. There is a few who are driving me nuts and I would love to report for it but considering that to somebody else it might seem fine I can't. I mean really if you don't like how I write get out of here! No one is making you read my stories but yourself. So if you want to annoy a writer go annoy yourself. Cause you are writing a review and that makes you a writer. A short typing writer but a writer all the same.**

**I know that my writing stinks but if you read my first fan fics then read my newer ones then you will see the differences between them. My first ones where so crappy that i even knew. Now my newer ones such A Twist in the Tale or this one is I think a little better. But for all of the people who are giving me nice reviews...**

**Thank you.**

**You guys are the reason why i'm still writing. For every one bad review there's ten good ones and it keeps me feeling like I can do anything. Send me requests. Send me advice. send me messages just for the hell of it. I don't care. Don't be afraid of telling me something that you think isn't worth telling me. I will do my best to be there for you guys like you have been there for me.**

**Send me birthday requests if you want. All you need to do is tell me what month and then sometime that month I'll try to post a chapter just for that person. Just tell me what kind of story and then i'll try.**

**Now i'll not be able to get to everyone so then i'll have to do some belated birthdays if I get any requests but still I want to try. Give me that chance to prove to you guys that i'm not a useless writer just pulling junk out of my rear end. Please give me a chance to prove it to you. **

**HTF**

**A Stormy Transformation (Part 1)**

* * *

"Come on bud!" Yelled Hiccup as Toothless and him rode through a storm. "Dad will kill us." Whispered the rider worriedly as the storm thundered around them.

They were just flying through a beautiful sky when all of a sudden raging storm clouds rolled through the air and it started to rain hard. Now Hiccup and Toothless were trying to get through the storm without any accidents. But it seemed the gods were against them tonight.

A stray bolt of lightning struck Toothless's tail and he roared as he started to plummet his tail totally tattered. Hiccup screamed and tried to hold onto the saddle but his hands were slipping and he fell off. Only his metal prosthetic, still hooked into the petal, kept him from plummeting into the icy cold water alone. So instead Hiccup and Toothless went in together.

(Toothless's POV)

Even to me the water was freezing.

Even though nothing could compare to the cold Hiccup must be feeling I thought I could understand. It soaked right through my scales and sucked all the warmth out of my body. Hiccup struggled a little as we fell deeper and deeper.

Than to my horror he fell still.

A stream of bubbles made their way out of his mouth and his eyes were closed and relaxed. I roared at him trying to wake him up but I had to close my mouth for water filled my lugs quickly. Unlike most dragons I don't have gills. I can hold my breath a lot longer than humans but I cannot breathe in water. And the way things were going I wasn't going to be able to breathe ever again either.

Hiccup's prosthetic unhooked and he started to float downwards slowly. I grabbed him and tried to swim up but the raging storm above the water sent waves crashing down on us pushing us under farther.

Hiccup started to move in my grip and I tried to swim upwards quicker but still the waves pushed us around until I couldn't figure out which way was up and which way is down.

But then Hiccup screamed. A stream of grayish bubbles streamed out of his mouth and I watched horrified as my rider transformed. I had heard about what he could do but I never thought about it until now.  
Black wings sprouted from his back and ripped through his soaking wet shirt and vest. His ears blackened and grew into ears like mine. Scales grew on his face, neck, and hands. Even some in his hair.

Hiccup screamed again and this time blood drifted through the water. I watched as his teeth sharpened and his gums became a darker red. Then long claws grew on his hands and broke through his one boot. The tattered remains of the shoe floated to the bottom of the ocean as his foot transformed into one like mine.

In the murky blue water I could just barely see a long tail break through his lower back and trail down from under his shirt and vest. Then his eyes opened and he stared at me with dragon like eyes. All of a sudden a voice was inside my head and I backed away from Hiccup leaving him to swim by himself.

_"Hi Night Fury." _Growled a voice that wasn't Hiccup's.

**_"Don't worry bud." _**Now Hiccup's voice was inside his head.

'What the heck?' I thought to myself.

**_"I can hear you, you know right?" _**Laughed Hiccup. All of a sudden I spotted gills grow on the sides of Hiccup's throat. He breathed easily the water just getting pushed out of his gills.

'What's happening?' I thought.

_"We're going to save you." _There was that other voice again.

'Who is that?'

**_"That's Night. He's like a demon Night Fury in me." _**Said Hiccup. Flapping his wings a couple times to keep himself up right.

'Okay but what does he mean by saving me?'

_"He means that you are running out of air and we are pretty far under the water." _Said Night annoyed.

**_"He's right Toothless we are going to need to get you to the surface soon before you run out of breath." _**Hiccup swam closer to me and I backed up a bit.

**_"Bud it's just me… You trust me don't you?" _**Asked Hiccup his head tilted patiently waiting for my resdponse.

'Of course…' I stopped short as my breath was starting to run out.

**_"Good. Night we're going to need quiet a lot of strength to get out of here."_**

_"Got it."_

Hiccup quickly swam up to me and grabbed the saddle and swarm upwards. I was surprised at the fact that when we broke the surface of the water that we kept flying into the air. Hiccup's wings were flapping quickly to keep us air borne and he was holding me up.

* * *

**I was thinking...How did Toothless take the first transformation that he saw...because he had to see quiet a few in five years. so ya part two will come out later.**


End file.
